


girl meets second date

by smileyrileys



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F, here we are, i didn't mean to ship it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 02:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7296265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smileyrileys/pseuds/smileyrileys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during girl meets triangle. Sage and Riley met in the strangest place --- the school bathroom, but that didn't stop either of them from having a crush on each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	girl meets second date

**Author's Note:**

> listen.......sage and riley would be so cute.....

Sage stood by her locker, a sigh passed her lips as she remembered that the girl she had a slight crush on … liked some boy. She hadn’t even gotten the girl’s name in the bathroom. But she’s known about the love triangle for weeks. She just hoped that it was just rumors flying around. That's what high school was after all, a bunch of rumors and drama. 

The final bell had rung, and Sage was just ready to go home. Those girls were right -- the air was full of drama. Monday’s were no good in this school. All of her friends were off bonding with their shared interests. That interest was boys breaking their hearts. Mostly over text. Then they'd cry about it and then look forward to the next Friday. 

She often felt like the only out girl in the whole high school, but she was hoping 10th grade would be different. Every girl she liked couldn’t just turn out to be straight, right? 

“But Maya, are you really okay? You heard what our art teacher said! He said the art you did wasn't even complete! I didn’t even do the project right and he let me off the hook. That’s not how it normally works! In art class, you do great and I suck. We can't just change that. The universe will explode."

“I’m fine! You're freaking out over nothing. It's our first art project of the year, I'm just not used to it anymore, that's all."

"We need to talk about this. Bay window?"

"Ugh, fine. There's nothing wrong, but whatever you want."

Sage heard the girl’s voice (now learning one of the girl’s names) and tried not to listen in on their conversation. Instead, she put her last book in her backpack and threw it over her shoulder. Turning around, she was met with the brunette’s face. 

“Sage, right?” she asked, as Maya stormed off. Riley wanted to go after her, but she knew in her heart that she was just going to sit at the bay window. It looked like Riley would be riding the subway alone. 

“Yeah, hey butterfly. I don’t think I ever caught your name.”

“Riley!” 

“How can I help you, Riley? More drama? I’m pretty sure nobody is going to get homework done tonight from all the crying.”

Riley laughed, nodding her head. There was something about Sage. She seemed to cool and wise. Riley just wanted to be her friend. But first, she needed to fix her problem with Maya. 

“Do people change in a bad way in high school? Maya hasn’t been herself for weeks! She’s not the rebel girl I’ve known for years anymore. Not that I don’t think she can grow …. but it’s like looking in a mirror! I don't know what to do and I was hoping....because you're older and wiser....that you've gone through the same thing?"

"Sort of. It turns out that me changing had to do with me just not knowing who I was. It was freshmen year and everyone was you know ...getting into reationships and talking about boys. I just .... didn't. Confused me competely! Then suddenly, I wasn't Sage. I was this fake girl who thought that I needed to be involved in break up Monday. But it was reversed. I broke up with the boys over text. Never felt anything for any of them. I found some every Friday during parties and then broke their hearts the next Monday. I hope you guys get past this, it's no fun not knowing who you are."

It was Riley's turn to sigh, she honestly didn't know what to do. "She's Maya. Nothing can break her. I know that."

"Maybe it has to do with that whole love triangle you're in. I've never been in one, but they look horrible."

A groan. 

"Touchy subject?" Sage commented, a small smile on her face. 

"You don't know the half of it."

"Hey, if you ever need to get away from all this drama, I'm never really doing anything. Maybe I could give you my phone number and we could hang out one of these days?"

A sudden smile appeared on Riley's face. New friends! Her favorite! "That's totally a yes. My mom own's Topanga's bakery, we could meet there tomorrow, if you want. My friend's and I normally do homework there after school but with everything that's going on, someone will probably cancel."

"Great, see you there." Sage replied, going into her backpack to grab her notebook and a pen. She wrote down her number, handing it to Riley. "You can pick the time. Like I said, I don't have much going on."

They both waved at each other with a smile and Sage once again threw her backpack over her shoulder, now walking off. 

One hand had her phone and the other had the piece of paper with the girl's number on it. After putting the paper into her own backpack, she quickly texted the group chat that consisted of Maya, Farkle, Zay, Lucas, and Smackle. 

"sorry guys! I'm going to have to cancel our homework session tomorrow. please don't hate me but I made a new friend and we're going to hang out."

"I still luv u guys tho!!!!!! so much<333 also maya! i'll meet you at the bay window in about ten minutes ok"


End file.
